¿Que es amistad?
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Tsubasa se topa con Reji en Dark Nevula , y este le pregunta ¿que es amistad?   lo se pesimo resumen -.-U


**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

Tsubasa tenia que ir a buscar datos de l-drago, pero antes tenia que ver donde los tenían que saber donde los guardaban, y entonces fue a buscar, con mucha precaución, en eso llego a una habitación que estaba muy alejada, estaba casi en el fondo, no había mucha luz hay, vio que no había muchas cámaras, casi todas las avía tapado, vio que no había muchas y entro, la puerta se cerro de portazo y:

-¿Quién esta hay?- se oyó una voz, que el no conocía, se puso nervioso, y trato de salir, pero la puerta se había atascado.

-¿Quién eres tu?-volvió a preguntar la misma voz, se estaba acercando a el.

Tsubasa rogaba que no fuera Doji o alguno de Dark Nevula, que lo había descubierto.

Con la poca luz que había se aclaro quien era, era un joven, parecía de su edad.

-no me as contestado, ¿es que debo llamar a Doji?- le volvió a hablar el joven

-¡no! , soy Tsubasa, no le digas a Doji, llegue aquí por accidente – dijo respondiéndole, ese tipo le daba un poco de miedo, no mostraba sus emociones.

-entonces, no te envió Doji, y entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le pregunto

-ya te lo dije llegue aquí por accidente, intente salir pero la puerta se atasco- le dijo, esperando que se lo creyera.

-eso es porque yo tengo la llave, pero no debo salir, sino me lo ordena Doji, no debo, sino me costara caro- dijo

-a, ok, ya entendí, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Tsubasa viendo que estaba hay porque se lo ordenaron.

-me llamo Reji, será mejor que te vallas, o sino le diré a Doji- le dijo Reji, revelando su identidad.

-¿me abres la puerta?-

-y ¿porque debería hacerlo?-

-¿porque nos hicimos aunque sea un poco amigos?-

-¿Qué es amistad?- le pregunto Reji, desconociendo esa palabra - ¿Qué es un amigo?-

-¿no sabes lo que es? , bueno te diré, la amistad, es una de las relaciones humanas más hermosas. Esta se puede formar en cualquier etapa cronológica de la vida; la edad es irrelevante cuando se trata de formar amigos, y no solo la edad no es relevante, sino que esta relación se da entre personas de trasfondos y pasados muy disímiles – dijo Tsubasa, dejando a Reji muy confundido, Doji nunca se lo había mencionadas.

-esta bien, te dejare ir, - concluyo, abriéndole la puerta, este, le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo, pensando _eso fue raro, pero agradable_, Reji, mientras tanto estaba muy confundido.

Llego el combate de los bleyders, Reji al presentarse, les dio una sorpresa al publico, Tsubasa al verlos pensó_ es el que vi. En Dark Nevula_, al ver como era de sádico y destructivo, vio que sus palabras aquel día habían sido en vano, ya que Reji decía que la amistad es para los débiles.

Cuando Tsubasa combatió contra Ryuga y perdió, Reji pensó _donde quedo eso de la amistad, lo sabia eso es para los débiles_.

Pero cuando el combatió contra Ginga, se quedo helado al ver que perdió, ahora si estaba confundido, Doji decía que la amistad no existe, mientras Ginga y los demás le dicen que es lo que forma al espirito del bleyders.

Cuando era la final, no tenia razones para ir a verla en persona y recordó que Tsubasa había sido hospitalizado, decidió ir a verlo. Cuando llego vio en el estado que estaba, y seguía pensando ¿_porque combaten por los demás? , no lo logro entender_.

A los que vio que también estaban Kyoya e Hikaru, en el mismo estado, permaneció hay en silencio, tratando de entender.

Tanto que inclusive Ginga derroto a Ryuga y vio que entones, que Kyoya, Tsubasa e Hikaru despertaban, pero no solo ellos, sino también l-drago les había quitado toda su energía, volvía a ellos.

Decidió irse para que no lo vieran, pero Tsubasa lo logro ver, se le hizo extraño, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Kyoya y los demás, se fueron directo con Ginga, pero alguien le hablo a Tsubasa antes, este se detuvo volteo a donde le hablaron y:

-creo que después de mucho, comprendí lo que es la amistad –

-esa vez…ere Reji – dijo Tsubasa

-si, al fin comprendo lo que es amistad, felicita a Ginga de mi parte – dicho esto se volteo y dispuesto a marcharse pero:

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto

-tratare de ser un verdadero bleyder, ahora que lo comprendí…amigo- dijo, volteo la cabeza para verlo y le dio una sonrisa tierna, se volvió a voltear y se fue.

-entonces….adiós….amigo- dijo Tsubasa, lo vio alejarse, y el también se fue.

¡Y FIN!

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**Si se fijan, no los hice reír, pero, escribí algo tierno, para que recuerden, ¿Qué es amistad? **

**Por favor dejen **Reviews**, cambien un poco la historia, pero no importa XD, espero que les aya gustado.**


End file.
